Dance With Me, Penny
by JuliIsMe
Summary: "Leonard you nut!" Penny said, smiling. They were at the top of the building, while it was raining, and they were the only ones up there. "May I have this dance, my lady?" Leonard asked.


**I wrote all of this on my iPod at six in the morning, so forgive me if it seems choppy or unfished or if there are 5 millon errors but hey, at least it's something. So thanks for reviewing, you guys inspire me. Also read Dwyn Arthur's new story, "The Puckett Acquistion." It's amazing. Review telling her Juli sent ya. **

Penny walked into the room, only to find that Sheldon, Leonard, Howard, and Raj where leaned forward, looking at the pile of letters and papers, slowly flipping through all of them.

"Hey guys, whats up?" Penny asked, taking a seat next to her boyfriend, Leonard. Leonard was the first one to look up at Penny. He took her hand and looked her directly in the eye.

"Hey, baby, what's your last name?" Leonard asked. Penny grabbed her hand away from Leonard's and looked at the stack of papers. She was flipping through each of them. Each, as she suspected, where addressed just to 'Penny'. No last name at all.

"When Leonard said, 'baby', I believe he was addressing you, Penny." Sheldon said.

"Okay, do you want to know the truth?" Penny asked. Raj whispered to Howard.

"No, I don't think we have a choice." Howard replied.

"When I was little, my mom didn't know who my dad was. She vowed to give me his last name, and didn't tell me her last name. I tried looking for it, but all the letters in the house had just her first name. I don't know what my last name is." Penny said. She grabbed Leonard's hand again.

"Aww, that's not a very happy ending, sweetie." Leonard said. "Actually, it's not an end because she's not dead yet." Sheldon said. Leonard shot him a look that said, 'Shut up'

"Aww baby, that's terrible." Leonard said again, giving Sheldon a glare.

"Come here, let Howard make it better." Howard said, gliding over on the couch next to Leonard, knowing it was the closest he was gonna get to Penny.

"Common, Pen. I wanna show you something." Leonard said. He took Penny's hand and led her out the door.

"Leonard you nut!" Penny said, smiling. They were at the top of the building, while it was raining, and they were the only ones up there.

"Look, you can see all of California from here." Leonard said. He walked over to a table covered with an umbrella and there was an iPhone and an iPhone speaker. Leonard started playing some soft slow dance music. He reached for Penny's hand.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" Leonard asked.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Penny asked.

"For us, completely. For anyone who may be down below, well emotional distress may be caused from being forced to watch me dance." Leonard said. "But screw them." He added. They walked closer to each other and Leonard grabbed Penny's waist, pulling her closer to him. Penny laid her head on Leonard's shoulder. The music rocked the two back and forth.

"What's going on between us?" Penny asked. Leonard looked at Penny.

"I don't know. Maybe it's like Raj said." Leonard said.

"Raj was drunk." Penny said. It was coming down hard now, and they were soaked. Leonard laughed softly.

"Raj is pretty wise when he's drunk." He said.

"Why'd you take me up here?" Penny asked.

"What, I can't bring my beautiful girlfriend up here without a reason?" Leonard asked.

"You could but you wouldn't." Penny asked. Leonard chuckled.

"Wow, you're smarter than Sheldon said you were." Leonard said.

"Wow, thanks. I feel so honored." Penny said sarcastically. Leonard spun Penny around in a circle.

"Pen, we were looking for your last name because I wanted to ask you something." Leonard said.

"Spit it out, sweetie." Penny said.

"Penny, do you want your last name to be Hofstadter?" Leonard asked.

"Leonard, I don't know what to say to that." Penny said.

"Say yes." Leonard said. Penny kissed him, rain pouring down on her face, passionately.

**ADORABLE! Review if you would love for that to happen on air. Review or you will be eaten tonight by a Juli. **

**Later taters, haters, and potatos. **

**Juli**


End file.
